


Undercover work

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity not a Mary Sue, Friendship, Other, Undercover Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Felicity does an undercover work for A.R.G.U.S. which does not go down as she planned. Part of THE DAR(H)K WAR saga.





	Undercover work

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that occured to me after watching Alias TV series, so I thought, what if? Also a part of The Dar(h)k War saga and warning, it's gonna be quite ugly for Felicity but I was trying to be amusing, if you did not find it amusing, sorry but please, don't roast me with your comments.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Cuba_ **

"The intel about the Circle, is all in locker 471." A man told Laurel as she was dancing with him in a gala in Cuba, in disguise.

"Is the information valid?" Laurel whispered as the man nodded.

"Yes, the combination is 8-0-2-3-7." The man said as Curtis Holt, elsewhere in a train station unlocked the locker and found an envelope with a hard drive inside.

"Package received." Curtis said as Laurel discreetly put down her bracelet and put it into the man's pocket.

"On the next turn, we blend in with the dancers." Laurel said as the man nodded but unknowing to them, they were being watched.

* * *

**_Elsewhere, Star City_ **

Felicity yawned before she opened her eyes and turned to her alarm clock as she widened her eyes. "No. No. No, no, no, no…" She opened it and groaned. "Damn it, out of batteries? What time is it?"

She looked at her watch and groaned again. "Damn it, I'm late!"

* * *

**_Cuba_ **

"The Circle might be planning a large-scale civilian attack." Laurel said over the phone.

" _Don't spend too much time sightseeing in Cuba, we need you back here._ " Steve said.

"I'm on my way and by the way, this is the last time I'm working undercover as a Salsa dancer with 3-inch heels." Laurel joked.

" _So, that dinner… still in play?_ " Steve teased.

"Still in play." Laurel said. "As long as there are no salsa dancers."

" _OK, see you back in the base._ "

Laurel called in taxi as it stopped. "Airport, please."

Unknowing to Laurel, she was being followed by another car.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Star City_ **

Curtis entered with the briefcase into the tech room as he got onto looking into the hard drive.

* * *

**_Cuba_ **

As Laurel's taxi was driving down the road, suddenly, it was rammed by another car at the crossroads, instantly dazing Laurel and killing the taxi driver. Before her vision could clear, she saw a butt of the gun as it hit her in her face, knocking her out.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Star City_ **

Curtis and the other technicians were looking at the hard drive until it suddenly exploded, with gas bursting out and alert bleeping, sealing the tech room and all exits from the headquarters.

"What the hell is going on?" Lyla demanded.

"Pathogen alert." Henry said.

* * *

"We're trapped!" Rene said as he banged at the sealed door. "Can you…"

"No, don't use your Cry, otherwise you're risking exposure!" Diggle ordered to Dinah.

* * *

"We need atropine, now!" One of the medics ordered as Curtis fell down, trembling and lesions appearing on his skin, struggling to catch his breath, while everyone else was being injected with atropine too by the medics.

"Hang on, Curtis." Roy assured him as Curtis coughed.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Laurel's vision blurred as she was lying on a table but heard some voices in a darkened room.

" _…you betrayed me…_ "

" _I can explain…_ "

" _Our operation is compromised because you got cold feet and turned informant…_ "

" _Please, it's not like…_ "

" _We knew someone would betray us, so we planted in a bioagent._ "

" _No…_ "

" _They plug it in, they're dead…_ "

The next thing Laurel heard was a gunshot. " _Make sure they don't find the body._ "

An elderly man neared Laurel as she was struck in her face, knocked out.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Star City_ **

"Well?" Lyla asked.

"Good news is, vents are sealed, air filters are working and all power is on backup generator." Henry said. "Bad news is, we can't call local emergency services, since they could compromise the base. We need to wait until hazmat team says we're good. For now, this place is on quarantine protocol and lockdown mode. 36 hours, if my guess is correct."

"We're gonna need to scrub our computer system, it's possible that it's been compromised by plugging in the hard drive." Barbara pointed out.

"Let's work together, so that we'll get it done ASAP." Henry said. "We need Felicity too, where is she?"

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Felicity finally got her car running after the engine died until she stopped and tapped her Bluetooth headset.

" _Felicity, lockdown protocol 4-Alpha-Charlie-Blue._ " Lyla said.

"Yeah, yeah, just a second." Felicity quickly pulled out her laptop and typed in some commands before she tapped into A.R.G.U.S. "Firewalls are secure. No signs of outside breach, no one hacked us. Is this a drill?"

" _I wish. Felicity, the whole place is on quarantine because a nerve agent has been released._ " Henry said. " _We've managed to neutralize the threat but the exposure is still biohazard inside the office and until we get clear, the whole headquarters is on lockdown mode._ "

"OK, so no one can get in or out, do you need me to… what can I do to help?" Felicity asked.

" _For now, just stay on the line._ " Lyla ordered.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

"Lyla, what's going on, why are we on lockdown?" Diggle demanded as he entered.

"We've been double-crossed." Lyla explained.

"And Laurel? Uh, Siren?" Steve asked.

"We don't know, last time we got a word from her was when she was supposed to exfil, we haven't confirmed the flight yet." Henry said.

* * *

**_Cuba_ **

When Laurel woke up, all she saw was dark and she tried to get up but hit her head. Then, she realized her movement was limited as she was in enclosed environment as she found the air barely breathable before it hit her.

Someone buried her alive.

Laurel tried to breathe and get ahold of herself. She couldn't use her Siren Cry, the ground would crush her to death before she could dig her way out. Suddenly, her phone rang as she was relieved they did not take it as she answered the call.

"Steve?"

" _Laurel?_ "

"Don't plug in the hard drive…"

" _Yeah, too late._ " Henry said. " _We're on quarantine now. Curtis has been incapacitated by the bioagent. Where are you?_ "

"I… I'm not sure. They… I think they tried to bury me alive." Laurel looked around. "It's a coffin. I think I'm in a coffin."

" _Wait, they buried you alive?_ " Felicity asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I… I don't know if I can use my Cry. If I try to scream my way out, the dirt is gonna crush me. They killed our contact too. They knew he sold them out." Laurel said as they sighed.

" _OK, don't panic and stay calm. We'll find you._ " Oliver said.

"Please, get me out of here. I don't want to die like this." Laurel begged.

" _Yeah, there's a small problem. We're trapped in the base, the hard drive was rigged with some kind of a toxin, we're on quarantine._ " Lyla said.

"Quarantine?" Laurel breathed out. "How long?"

" _ETA 36 hours._ " Henry said.

Laurel breathed out, panicking. "I don't have that long."

" _Look, maybe I could get to her._ " Felicity suggested. " _I can go to Cuba._ "

"Wait, Felicity, you're not in lockdown with them?" Laurel asked, confused.

" _Yeah, I've had some complications this morning, it's a long story, just tell me how many bars are on your phone._ " Felicity said.

" _Uh…_ " Laurel looked at the screen. " _Four._ "

" _Good, four, that's good. Listen, every cell phone should have a distinct radio frequency that is traceable, I may be able to find a way to track you down and find you._ " Felicity said. " _Listen, hang up for now, just to conserve the battery, I'm gonna get the first plane to Cuba and find you. As soon as I land, I'll call you and use it to track you down. I can dummy up a visa and a passport in an hour._ "

" _Do it. And Laurel, hang on, calm down and try to save as much air in there as you can. Don't worry._ " Henry ordered.

"OK. Please, hurry." Laurel said as she hung up and tried to steady her breathing but it was hard  _not_  to panic as she prayed that they would find her in time.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Felicity entered her car as Lyla sighed. " _Felicity, Laurel has limited amount of oxygen in that coffin, every second matters, do you understand what I'm saying?_ "

"Yeah, yeah." Felicity nodded. "I get it. I'll try my best."

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

"We need to find that cyclosarin." Lyla said. "They think they can bury our friends alive? Let's show them they're wrong."

* * *

**_Cuba_ **

"OK, tienes radio?" Felicity asked the vendor, with her limited Spanish. "Do you have…"

"Radio?" The vendor asked as Felicity nodded.

"Si, si." Felicity said quickly.

The man showed her a radio as Felicity pulled a small antenna from it, much to the vendor's annoyance.

"No, no, calm down. Uh, how do… tranquilo. Tranquilo. Calma." Felicity said as the man said something in Spanish angrily.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

" _OK, pointed chin… freckles… I don't remember much else._ " Laurel said.

"It helped." Lyla said as Henry cross-referenced the description to a database.

"James Midas. Fixer. Ties to multiple terrorist organizations, such as al-Qaeda, the Basilisk, Kobra and the Ninth Circle." Henry read. "We'll find him."

* * *

**_Cuba_ **

Felicity was trying to put together her device in a taxi before she answered her phone.

"Yeah."

" _Felicity, where are you?_ " Lyla asked.

"Well, do you have any idea how hot it is in Cuba, I mean, I could've finished it few minutes earlier if…"

" _Felicity!_ " Lyla snapped.

"Sorry." Felicity said. "One sec…" She finished building her detector. "OK, I got the signal, she's very close. I got her locked in."

" _Felicity, hurry. She's running out of…_ "

"I know, I know. I'm trying. I won't let you down." Felicity promised before she hung up. "I hope. Señor, a la derracha. Right. Turn right. Aqui, a la derracha."

The driver turned right as she sighed. "Thank God I took Spanish in college."

* * *

Laurel was barely conscious as her phone rang again. "Felicity…"

" _Laurel, I got your signal, keep your phone turned on._ " Felicity said.

"OK, OK…" Laurel said weakly, closing her eyes as she was losing air in the coffin.

* * *

"OK, muchas gracias, señor." Felicity paid the taxi driver as she went out with her detector. "Oh, frak."

" _What?_ " Henry asked.

"Guys, we have a problem, she's in a cemetery, it's gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Felicity said. She used her detector to find Laurel's signal but the detector quickly ran out of battery. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Guys, can you patch into the satellite? My detector died."

" _OK._ " Henry sat at the computer. " _Felicity, how many fresh graves are there?_ "

Felicity rushed down the graveyard. "One, two, three… seven. We don't have time to narrow it down."

" _Hang on, I'll try to patch into the satellite._ " Henry typed some commands into the computer. " _OK, I have visual, I will try to lock onto your signal and switch to thermal. I see you. Another heat signature eight rows north, three graves west from your position._ "

"North, west, got it." Felicity said as she picked a shovel and ran down the graveyard.

" _No, Felicity, the other north, you're going the wrong direction._ " Lyla said as Felicity turned around.

"Sorry. OK, eight north, three west." Felicity rushed down the graveyard, trying to find the right grave.

" _Yeah, that's the spot._ " Lyla said.

"Got it, got it." Felicity started to dig out the grave, which took a lot of effort, since she was not used to this physical work as she quickly panted out. "God, how could Laurel and Thea have dug out Sara's grave?" She kept on digging until her shovel hit something solid. "Laurel. Laurel! Can you hear me? I'm here!" She brushed the dirt off with her hands before opening the coffin, with a lot of effort as she panted out and saw Laurel unconscious. "Oh, God. Laurel. Please, don't be dead." She pulled Laurel out from the grave and started doing CPR, chest compressions and breathing into her mouth. "Wake up. Laurel, please, come on!" She kept on doing compressions and breathing into Laurel's mouth until she coughed out as Felicity sighed in relief, while Laurel breathed out.

"You OK, Laurel?"

"Felicity…" Laurel took deep breaths to fill her lungs with fresh air as Felicity laid down in exhaustion.

"Digging a grave, I don't do that often." Felicity laughed.

"Thanks. You saved me." Laurel said gratefully.

"What are friends for?" Felicity cracked.

* * *

**_Later_ **

" _OK, if your description is correct, your contact was killed by this guy. James Midas._ " Lyla sent a photo as Felicity and Laurel looked at the laptop back in the hotel.

"That's the guy who attacked me." Laurel nodded.

" _Chemical weapons. He's known for selling them. He may have sold them to the Circle._ " Steve said. " _You're gonna have to get to him yourselves, the headquarters is gonna be still in lockdown for the next 24 hours._ "

" _According to our latest intel, he has been spotted in Berlin an hour ago. He owns a nightclub there. If he's there, you need to find his laptop and upload its contents back to A.R.G.U.S._ " Henry instructed.

"We have a problem, Midas knows my face. The second he spots me, we're done." Laurel said. "But… I don't have to be the one to get to him." She turned to Felicity, who paled immediately.

"Wait, you're not suggesting… no. No way." Felicity protested. "Undercover work, no, I suck at that." She said quickly, remembering when she infiltrated Dominic Alonzo's nightclub to save Walter.

"Felicity, this is our only chance." Laurel implored as Felicity groaned.

"Great." Felicity grumbled.

* * *

**_Berlin_ **

"Felicity, if you're scared, do the exact opposite of what your gut tells you. Make eye contact with everyone. Especially Ulrich's bodyguards, you need to show them that you're not afraid of them. Be intimidating." Laurel explained.

"Yeah, like when you're in prison." Felicity nodded. "And then the flash drive will automatically download his data on his computer when I get close to him." She picked the device from the dash of the car. "3 feet should be enough."

"And here's a cellphone." Laurel said, showing Felicity a flip-phone. "But, it's a hidden gun. Be careful with it."

"Laurel, I helped design this stuff, remember?" Felicity pointed out.

"But have you used that ever in the field?" Laurel pointed out and Felicity was silent before she gulped, nervous. "You can do it. Take a deep breath and take it easy and try  _not_  to lose your cool." She patted Felicity, who nodded before leaving the van.

"Cross your fingers for me."

* * *

Felicity entered the nightclub and frowned in disgust at the people making out and strippers around as one of the men smacked her on her butt.

Felicity looked uncomfortable before something snapped in her before she hit the man in his face, hard. "Asshole!"

Some of them stared at her, some of them looked impressed as Felicity tried to act casually, which she was barely able to. "I can't believe I just did that." She said, quite shocked.

" _What?_ " Laurel asked, confused.

"This jerk tried to slap my ass and I decked him." Felicity said. "Oh, my God, I'm gonna die…"

" _No, no, that's right. Be intimidating and show them that you won't tolerate their shit._ " Laurel assured her.

"OK, I see a back office. Bouncers. Men with guns. Great." Felicity groaned.

" _Felicity, take a deep breath and calm down. You can do this._ " Laurel said. " _Remember what I said, eye contact. Now, walk up to them and repeat exactly what I tell you._ "

"OK. Let's do this." Felicity took a deep breath and approached the thugs, clearing her throat. "I want to see Midas."

"Midas does not take guests." The thug said.

" _Tell them that they have more than one mole. Not just Yuri._ " Laurel said.

"Yuri wasn't the only traitor in your midst." Felicity said, sounding intimidating, to her own surprise.

"James." The thug called out on his earpiece. "You might want to hear this."

* * *

Felicity was escorted into an office as the guards did a pat down on her as she stretched her arms and tried to calm down from them touching her.

"She's clean."

"Thank you." Felicity said as the guards left and she approached Midas. "Mr. Midas, thank you for…"

"Stop right there. I don't know you and you better have a good reason  _not_  to die here, Miss…"

"Rochev. Isabel Rochev." Felicity said.

" _That's… an interesting choice. Not bad._ " Oliver commented.

"And if I'm wasting your time by trying to be polite, I'm more than happy to walk out of this office right now." Felicity said bluntly and to her surprise, she sounded very intimidating.

" _Felicity, take it easy, that's a little overboard._ " Lyla cautioned.

"Just don't call me when the Ninth Circle goes down in flames." Felicity said.

" _Felicity, no, don't mention the Circle!_ " Henry warned.

Felicity paled and clenched her teeth, cursing herself for her recklessness.

Midas narrowed his eyes as Felicity sat down, trying to look confident. "You said you had information about my men, Miss Rochev."

" _Felicity, I can't get anything from your digital sniffer. You need to get your purse as close as you can to Midas's computer._ " Laurel said.

Felicity pulled a box of cigarettes, in which was the sniffer, out of her purse, offering one to Midas. "Do you smoke?"

"No, thank you." Midas declined as Felicity slid the box down the table, making sure it was closer to Midas's computer.

Felicity lighted a cigarette and smoked before she coughed out, since in fact, she did not smoke at all, so she wasn't used to it but it did not alarm Midas somehow. "Well, I have some… interesting conversations recorded on tapes."

" _Good, try to distract him like that for a minute or two._ " Lyla said. " _Tell Midas he's on the tapes._ "

"Your name has been brought up on these tapes." Felicity said.

"My men would never go to the government. Especially not Americans." Midas denied.

" _No but they would sell you out to Slobodan wolves._ " Lyla said.

"Well, maybe not. However, selling you out to Slobodan wolf is… something different. Wolves." Felicity quickly corrected herself.

"Who's doing it?" Midas narrowed his eyes.

" _Drago Ibanescu. His third in command._ " Lyla said.

"Drago Ibanescu. I believe he's your third in command, if I'm correct?" Felicity said.

"I don't understand. Drago speaks Romanian only. So, doesn't that mean…" Midas said something in Romanian that Felicity did not understand as she raised her brows and paled for a split second, worried that her cover had been blown before she narrowed her eyes, getting her act together.

" _Felicity, he just insulted you. Repeat exactly what I tell you._ " Henry said.

"How I got these tapes is irrelevant and none of your business." Felicity said, trying to put on as intimidating tone as she could, which was… convincing enough. "And as for my Romanian…" She repeated exactly what Henry told her. " _…I know enough to know how to deal with trash like you._ " She said in Romanian as Midas smiled, impressed.

" _Now laugh, like if you were joking._ " Henry instructed.

Felicity laughed, obviously faking it but Midas's smile widened, seeming impressed.

" _Uh, we have a problem._ " Curtis said. " _The data we got is encrypted and I can't crack it. It needs biometrics to unlock it._ "

"Alright, Miss Rochev. Bring me the tapes and we'll have a deal." Midas said.

" _Felicity, you need to stall him until we can figure out the glitch._ " Lyla ordered. " _The network firewall is in the basement of the club. You need to get Midas down to disable it. You have a gun. Force him there._ "

"I'm afraid that won't be possible yet." Felicity told Midas.

"Are you toying with me?" Midas asked.

"Let's just say… I don't offer my services for free." Felicity reached for her phone gun in her pocket.

"I think we can negotiate on money, once I see what you have." Midas said.

"No. You see, I've been screwed over before and…"

Suddenly, Felicity accidentally pressed a trigger as a gunshot rang out and a hole appeared in Midas's forehead as he slumped back with a glassy look. "Oh, my God!" Felicity gasped in horror.

" _Felicity. Felicity, what happened?! Are you OK?!_ " Laurel called out.

"Oh, my God. I think I just killed Midas." Felicity breathed out in shock as everyone then was shocked too. "Oh, God, guys, what are we gonna do? What am  _I_  gonna do?!" She panicked.

" _Felicity, don't do anything and stay put, I'm on my way._ " Laurel ordered.

" _It's a retinal scanner._ " Curtis said after taking a look closer.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I screwed up so badly, I didn't mean to…"

" _Felicity, deep breaths, OK? Take a deep breath._ " Henry assured her as Felicity took deep breaths. " _Look for anything sharp. Knife or…_ "

"There's a letter opener on the desk. Why?" Felicity asked before it hit her as she turned to dead Midas. "No. No way. I'm not gonna cut his eye out."

" _Felicity, it's a retinal scanner, we need his eye._ " Lyla reminded.

"Why won't I just drag his body down there and…"

" _We don't have time for that._ " Lyla said.

"No. I'm sorry but no, I can't. I can't do that." Felicity protested as she felt disgusting taste in her mouth.

" _Felicity, take it easy, OK? I'm going to talk you through. You can do this._ " Lyla said.

Felicity swallowed. "Oh, God. I'm gonna have nightmares from this."

* * *

Laurel snuck into the VIP area before one of the guards noticed her and she replied by smashing his face on a table, knocking him out as no one else dared to stop her.

* * *

" _Go under the eye and sever the optic nerve. Hold his head. The bundle is going to be denser than you expect._ " Lyla warned.

"OK. Here we go." Felicity groaned as she held Midas's head and drove the knife under his eye, trying to slowly pry his eye out until she grunted. "Damn it, ooze. Ooze everywhere, it's oozing…"

" _You ruptured the macula, the eye's useless, you'll need to cut his other eye out._ " Steve said. Felicity groaned. " _Felicity, calm down, OK? Take a deep breath._ "

"That's not gonna help me with this!" Felicity snapped, freaked out.

" _Felicity, you can't panic or this will all have been for nothing._ " Henry said.

"OK. OK." Felicity took deep breaths as she calmed down.

" _Felicity, put the knife under his other eye gently. Imagine it's a soft-boiled egg. You need some digging instrument too._ " Lyla said.

"OK, there's a spork here…" Felicity looked around.

" _That'll do._ " Lyla said.

"OK, soft-boiled egg." Felicity took a deep breath and slowly cut the eye out before putting it onto the spork as she groaned, disgusted as she cut the eyeball out. "Got it. Got it, got it, oh, my God…" She whimpered, not believing she did something so disgusting.

She picked a small box and put the eyeball in. "Ew."

She heard banging as she hid behind the door as a guard entered. Felicity picked a vase and smashed it on his head, knocking him out before she grabbed another vase as she heard footsteps and she yelped, about to hit it at the intruder but sighed in relief.

"Not bad." Laurel said. "Let's go."

* * *

They approached the servers and to their luck, it was unguarded as Felicity opened the box with the eyeball.

"You do it. I had to swallow my vomit. I can't open it or I'm gonna throw up."

Laurel used the eyeball and put it to the retinal scanner. Felicity typed some commands into the computer before guards entered. Laurel pulled out a gun and shot them down.

"Got it!" Felicity cheered. "Mission accomplished. Now, finally." She quickly approached a trash can and vomited as Laurel giggled in amusement.

* * *

**_Later, Star City_ **

"You cut his eye out?" Diggle asked as they were in a bar with Laurel, Lyla, Steve, Laurel's Earth-2 doppelganger, Felicity, Rene, Henry, Roy and Oliver.

"And then she vomited." Black Siren quipped.

"This is the last time I'm going out in the field. I'd rather do the computer work. It's more my gig." Felicity said.

"Maybe I can teach you some basic moves and how to use a gun." Henry offered but Felicity immediately shook her head.

"Self-defense, I'll take it but gun, I'm gonna pass." Felicity said quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if something like this happened to Felicity and it's more realistic than Blondie being a Mary Sue.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
